


Quelques Notes de piano

by Lacebird



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacebird/pseuds/Lacebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un concert va changer la vie du petit Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelques Notes de piano

Alors qu'il marchait avec sa mère, Kurt avait eu le regard attiré par une affiche aux couleurs chatoyantes. Des instruments de musiques décoraient la page et Kurt, qui était en CP depuis déjà quelques semaines, avait réussi à déchiffrer le mot "musique", écrit en gros au centre de la feuille.  
« Maman, maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », dit-il en lui serrant légèrement la main. La jeune femme regarda l'affiche à son tour puis elle se tourna vers son fils et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
« Une école de musique donne un concert dimanche après-midi. Ce n'est pas très loin de la maison. Tu veux y aller ? » Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête.

 

C'est ainsi que ce dimanche-là, Kurt et sa mère se retrouvèrent assis dans une petite salle remplie de parents impatients de voir leur enfant monter sur scène. Burt aurait bien voulu accompagner son fils et sa femme, malgré son intérêt limité pour ce type de spectacle, mais une réparation urgente l'avait retenu au garage. Kurt regrettait son absence mais il devait bien admettre que cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir sa mère rien que pour lui de temps à autres.

Le spectacle commença par un morceau d'accordéon que Kurt ne trouva guère fameux. Les trois numéros suivants ne le convainquirent pas non plus, les morceaux étaient ennuyeux. Heureusement, la suite s'avéra meilleure, bien que Kurt ne fût pas non plus emballé par la plupart des numéros. Seule une petite fille au sourire rayonnant réussit à obtenir ses faveurs grâce à son interprétation assez réussie d' Over the Rainbow, bien que ça robe fût hideuse, ce qui poussa Kurt à réduire sa note à huit sur dix.

A l'entracte, la mère de Kurt lui proposa de rentrer s'il le désirait. La première partie avait déjà duré une bonne heure et la jeune femme avait bien vu que son fils n'avait apprécié que moyennement le spectacle. Kurt hésita à accepter la proposition mais, finalement, il décida de rester jusqu'à la fin. C'était son premier concert et il voulait en ressortir avec un bon souvenir. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il espérait vraiment voir au moins une performance qui lui plairait et le toucherait au point de lui faire oublier les désastres qu'il avait dû endurer avant cela. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait toujours se consoler avec le buffet qui était prévu après le concert. Il avait aperçu des cupcakes sur un chariot et devait bien admettre que leur glaçage le laissait rêveur.

Les performances de la seconde partie s'avérèrent meilleures que celles de la première. Les morceaux correspondaient mieux aux goûts de Kurt et les interprètes, souvent plus âgés que ceux de la première partie, étaient bien plus doués. Néanmoins, à quelques numéros de la fin, aucun numéro n'avait réussi à convaincre Kurt. Le petit garçon ne désespérait cependant pas, et gardait l'infime espoir qu'il aurait la révélation tant attendue.

Alors qu'une jeune fille avec de jolies tresses venait de quitter la scène, après avoir interprété un morceau de flûte que Kurt s'empresserait rapidement d'oublier, un petit garçon y entra timidement. Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Kurt et portait un joli noeud papillon rouge qui ne faisait que rendre un peu plus parfaite une tenue qui l'était déjà : un pull sans manche bleu marine qui recouvrait une chemise à carreaux verte, ainsi qu'un short noir et des mocassins très élégants. Quels que fussent ses talents musicaux, Kurt apprécierait au moins le spectacle pour son aspect visuel. Le garçon salua maladroitement le public, avant de s'installer au piano. Dès que les premières notes résonnèrent, Kurt oublia la tenue du garçon, tant il était absorbé par la musique qu'il créait sous ses doigts. Il ne connaissait pas ce morceau mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, la musique touchait Kurt. On y décelait des émotions qui émurent le petit garçon et lui arrachèrent même quelques larmes. Lorsque le morceau s'acheva, Kurt applaudit avec enthousiasme, ce que sa mère ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle s'aperçut également qu'il avait les yeux humides et les lui essuya gentiment, avec le mouchoir brodé qu'elle avait toujours sur elle -Kurt était un garçon sensible et elle avait l'habitude d'avoir à sécher ses larmes-. Ils avaient bien fait de venir, finalement.

Durant le buffet qui suivit le concert, Kurt décida d'aller parler au petit pianiste qui l'avait tant marqué.  
« J'ai beaucoup aimé ton morceau », s'exclama-t-il. Le garçon le remercia en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Il semblait vraiment touché par ce commentaire, comme si cela était surprenant qu'on le complimente. Cela encouragea Kurt à poursuivre :  
« Et j'aime beaucoup ton noeud papillon !  
-Merci. Le tien est joli aussi.  
-Merci, je trouve aussi ! C'est mon préféré de ma collection.  
-Oh ! Tu as une collection de nœuds papillons !?  
-Oui ! Je n'en ai que trois pour le moment, mais ils sont tous très beaux. »

Le petit pianiste acquiesça silencieusement et Kurt poursuivit la conversation en détaillant les tenues de chaque participant et en expliquant ce qu'il y aurait à revoir chez eux. Son interlocuteur écoutait en manifestant souvent son approbation d'un léger mouvement de la tête, et il laissait parfois même échapper un léger rire. Ils parlèrent ensuite de musique tout en grignotant des cupcakes. Kurt expliqua au garçon qu'il avait déjà joué un peu de piano, mais qu'il était loin d'être aussi bon que lui. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était surtout chanter. Le garçon lui expliqua alors qu'il appréciait également le chant et, en disant cela, ses yeux aux teintes dorées s'illuminèrent. Il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer chanter.  
« J'espère t'entendre chanter un jour, s'exclama Kurt avec entrain. Non, mieux, j'espère que nous chanterons ensemble !  
-Oui ! Je l'espère aussi », répondit l'autre garçon, qui semblait être aussi enthousiasmé par cette idée que Kurt. Celui-ci tendit le petit doigt et ajouta : « Promis ? »

Le petit garçon mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, puis il saisit l'auriculaire de Kurt avec le sien et répondit avec enthousiasme : « Juré ! »

Kurt allait demander son prénom au garçon lorsqu'un adolescent les interrompit et répondit par la même occasion à la question qu'il se posait : « Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner là ? Maman te cherche partout, on doit y aller. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'adolescent traîna son frère par la main pour l'attirer vers la sortie. Blaine n'eut que le temps d'adresser un sourire désolé à Kurt, tout en lui montrant son petit doigt pour lui signifier qu'il n'oubliait par leur promesse. Kurt lui répondit en faisant de même.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kurt ne dit pas un mot. Sa mère, qui avait surveillé son fils du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il se faisait un nouvel ami, décida qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire non plus, pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Burt leur demanda comment cela s'était passé. Kurt lui fit un compte-rendu détaillé des prestations des enfants, et lorsqu'il arriva à celle de Blaine, il ne put contenir son enthousiasme, ce qui fit sourire son père. Après avoir vanté les mérites du petit pianiste, il resta quelques secondes silencieux et se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter qu'il avait parlé avec lui après le spectacle. Il ne détailla pas leur conversation mais expliqua qu'ils étaient devenus amis et, bientôt, des trémolos se firent sentir dans sa voix et il se mit à pleurer. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le consola jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Ils ne parlèrent pas du concert durant le dîner.

En allant se coucher, Kurt repensa de nouveau à Blaine, à sa musique, à ses cheveux plaqués par du gel, à ses grands yeux chaleureux, à son sourire, à son joli nœud papillon, à sa musique, à leur promesse. Il finit par s'endormir et, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait mieux. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Blaine, mais il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour ils se recroiseraient. Ils se l'étaient promis après tout ! Dans tous les cas, ils continueraient certainement de chanter l'un et l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Blaine lui avait fait ressentir des émotions nouvelles qui avaient fait naître en Kurt l'envie de monter sur scène, un jour. Même s'ils ne se revoyaient jamais, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

 

Au fil des jours, des mois et des années, Kurt finit par oublier le visage du garçon, son nom, le son de sa voix. La mélodie qu'il avait jouée finit même par n'être plus que quelques notes dans la mémoire de Kurt. Mais le garçon n'oublierait jamais les sentiments qu'elles avaient suscité en lui et il se souviendrait toujours que c'était un petit garçon avec un joli nœud papillon rouge qui les lui avait transmis.

Il ignorait cependant qu'un jour, le même petit garçon, devenu grand, lui ferait découvrir bien d'autres sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à neuf-vies pour les corrections :).


End file.
